1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a backlight assembly, a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and a device for forming a particle interceptor in the backlight assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a backlight assembly that prevents particles from infiltrating or diffusing into an image display region, a liquid crystal display apparatus having the backlight assembly, and a device for forming a particle interceptor in the backlight assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus is a kind of a flat panel display apparatus that displays an image using liquid crystal. The liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal control device and a light generating device. The liquid crystal control device and the light generating device are received in a receiving container.
Particles may adhere to the light generating device and/or the liquid crystal control device. The particles block passages of light to deteriorate the display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus. To prevent generation of particles, the light generating device and the liquid crystal control device are preferably manufactured and then assembled in a clean room.
Since most liquid crystal display apparatuses are operated under conditions having many particles, the particles may infiltrate or diffuse into the light generating device and/or the liquid crystal control device. Thus, the display quality of the liquid crystal display apparatus may be lowered.
To solve above problem, a particle interceptor has been adhered to the receiving container adjacent to the bottom plate of the light generating device. The particle interceptor includes an elastic material such as rubber, silicone, etc. The particle interceptor has a sufficient height to block inflow of the particles.
However, when the receiving container has a groove or an opening, the particle interceptor including a high reflowability material may not be coated on the groove or the opening.